Yuri in the Mafia
by Aburame Akemi
Summary: Katsuki Yuuri se ha convertido en el cabecilla del clan Yakuza más importante de Japón, todo sería perfecto de no ser porque Yuuri nunca quiso heredar el puesto ademas de su condición de Omega, lo cual le quita autoridad ante su clan. Después de la muerte de un elemento de la mafia Rusa, Yuuri conoce a Viktor Nikiforov, un Alpha ...(resumen completo dentro, es un fic colaborativo)
1. Chapter 1

Hola, aquí les traigo un nuevo fic, ya se que debería actualizar los otros, pero bueno, ojala lo disfruten, como dije, es un fic colaborativo con Aruretto-san, de hecho ella lo subió a su perfil de wattpad que es este : www .wattpad story / 105918793 - yuri - in - the - mafia. Sin mas que decir, les dejo el resumen y el fic.

* * *

Katsuki Yuuri se ha convertido en el cabecilla del clan Yakuza más importante de Japón, todo sería perfecto de no ser porque Yuuri nunca quiso heredar el puesto ademas de su condición de Omega, lo cual le quita autoridad ante su clan.

Después de la muerte de un elemento de la mafia Rusa, Yuuri conoce a Viktor Nikiforov, un Alpha y jefe de la corporación mafiosa más grande de toda Rusia. Viktor se enamora de Yuuri de inmediato, sin embargo, a Yuuri no le importan esas cosas, a él solo le importa mantener a su clan unido y lidiar con los molestos periodos de celo.

.

.

Yuri Plisetsky es miembro de la mafia principal de Rusia, un día conoce a Michele Crispino, un famoso empresario italiano que invierte tanto en el grupo Nikiforov como en el Clan Katsuki, Michele se gana rápidamente el corazón de Yuri, lamentablemente, un accidente los separa, trayendo muchas sorpresas a Plisetsky y a los que lo rodean.

* * *

Capitulo 1

Era un día tranquilo, pero para muchos de los ahí presentes, aun cuando había sol, la tristeza y pesadumbre se podía sentir en el ambiente, aun así, muchas personas miraban al Omega rubio que intentaba contener las lágrimas, apretando los puños y sintiendo que la marca en su cuello le quemaba demasiado.

Odiaba al mundo, no podía creer que aquel con quien tenía tan buenos recuerdos se hubiera ido, era injusto, no, más que eso, era doloroso ya que no se había podido despedir de manera adecuada y eso era una de las cosas que más le dolía. Por esa razón se acercó al ataúd que contenía el cuerpo del italiano, un simple inversor del que termino enamorándose.

Yuri miro alrededor, caras conocidas y otras no tanto, que le observaban tanto a él, como al difunto Michel, esperando alguna reacción de cualquier tipo, reacción que Plisetsky no estaba dispuesto a dar, así que inclinándose sobre el cuerpo de su Alpha beso suavemente sus labios en despedida para después dar media vuelta y abandonar la habitación, chocando contra otro Alpha en el camino, al cual ignoro, su verdadera meta en ese instante era poder desahogarse en algún lugar que nadie lo viera, no le daría el gusto a cualquiera de ver lo que solo Mickey tenía derecho.

Viktor miro como el más joven salía apenas tuvo oportunidad, no podía comprender muy bien el cómo se sentiría el chico, después de todo, el jefe de la mafia rusa estaba acostumbrado a usar a las personas, era un Alpha al que no se le negaba nada, aun así, sentía cierta tristeza por la muerte de Crispino, el chico tenía talento, era buena persona y se notaba muy enamorado de Yuratchka, además de haber ayudado mucho a su grupo, por eso, y por respeto a Emil que había sido quien organizo gran parte del funeral junto al Omega de Mickey, Nikiforov estaba soportando la presencia de distintas mafias, como era el caso de la familia Katsuki, o la familia Altin.

Aun así, miro a Masaomi que le dedico una mirada de compresión para caminar detrás del rubio, sabía que sucedía cuando un Omega perdía a su Alpha, y no podían arriesgarse a que se viera su debilidad, y el castaño tuvo que apurar más el paso cuando vio que Nekola, el mejor amigo de Mickey, caminaba detrás del Omega con una mirada de molestia, pero era entendible, ya que para pocos era secreto que el Nekola tenía sentimientos por el Crispino.

Viktor solo miro como su mano derecha se dirigía a donde había escapado su primo para volver la vista a todas las personas que se encontraban ahí, analizando al líder del grupo Altin, el cual tenía una correa en su mano y alrededor del cuello de su última adquisición, un Omega canadiense que se notaba, odiaba estar ahí, pero el Alpha parecía entretenido en exhibirlo ante todos, y eso le causo una sonrisa a Viktor, porque sabía bien que Otabek quería llamar su atención, buscando una alianza entre ambos.

Pero antes de caminar en dirección del kazajo, un destello azul le llamo la atención, y enseguida un olor dulce, como frutas tropicales, además de lo salado y fresco del mar, fue aquello que le mostró a un Omega, completamente vestido de negro menos por una corbata de un rojo oscuro como la sangre seca, con los cabellos negros y lacios peinados hacia atrás y sus ojos que no podía visualizar bien, cubiertos por unos lentes de montura azul. El de cabello cenizo no pudo evitar relamerse los labios, el nuevo jefe de la Yakuza era hermoso, y tenía que ser suyo.

Mientras tanto, Yuri lloraba en los baños, sentado contra la puerta de los mismos para evitar que alguien más ingresara, su corazón se estaba rompiendo en pedazos y era horrible, dejo que su cabello lacio y rubio cubriera su cara, mientras que sus manos hechas puños secaban las lágrimas que seguían cayendo, pero cuando sintió que era empujado con brusquedad se levantó, e intento pasar a lado de quien fuera que entro, pero su intento quedo en eso al ser sujetado del brazo, y fue solo en ese momento que levanto la vista, enfrentando sus ojos verdes contra los azules del Alpha que le había detenido.

-Sabes, no es de buena educación esconderse, te guste o no, debes recibir el pésame- le recordó Emil con voz rasposa.

Yuri solo le miro con un poco de molesta, la verdad era que Emil no era mala persona, pero los sentimientos de ambos por el italiano, bueno, era demasiado difícil llevarse bien entre ellos.

Pero eso había sido al principio, ahora mismo, el veinteañero sabía que podía confiar hasta cierto punto en el checo, así que cuando vio la mano extendida del otro, no dudo en tomarla y dejarse guiar de nuevo a donde se encontraban todos reunidos, recibiendo el pésame de cada uno de ellos, algunos más sinceros que otros.

A lo lejos miro como Viktor analizaba a las personas, típico en el Alpha que no dejaba de ser un manipulador aun en estos momentos, aunque le sorprendió cuando, siguiendo su mirada que se mantenía fija en algún punto, se encontró con un asiático, Yuri suponía, el líder de la Yakuza, que a su vez se encontraba acompañado de otro de piel más morena, y este mismo estaba inclinado en el oído del de lentes, susurrándole algo.

-Katsuki Yuuri, creo que aún está en proceso para volverse el jefe- hablo Emil tanto para el Omega como para el Alpha ruso que se había acercado.

-No es como si me importara mucho- respondió el rubio con un poco de enojo.

-Pero a mí sí, ¿ pero quién es el que lo acompaña?- la pregunta de Viktor asombro a ambos, ya que casi nunca prestaba atención a nadie.

-No lo sé, pero no parece ser alguien del bajo mundo-

La respuesta termino por satisfacer a los otros dos porque asintieron, pero en ese momento se empezó a hacer un escándalo que fue creciendo conforme pasaban los segundos para poco después poder verse a Sara, la hermana gemela del italiano, su cabello negro estaba recogido en una trenza que se mecía al mismo ritmo que su carrera para llegar a lado de su hermano, la razón de llegar tarde era que la chica se encontraba haciendo algunos negocios fuera, y eso terminaba por explicar su atuendo, un vestido negro con la etiqueta aun puesta y los tacones de color azul violáceo que combinaban con sus ojos, que eran los mismos que traía el día que se fue eran prueba suficiente para demostrar que apenas recibió la noticia corrió al lugar donde se organizaba el funeral, aunque había tenido el tiempo suficiente para poder darse una pequeña pasada con maquillaje.

-Hermano, hermano- repetía de manera mecánica -por favor hermano, no me dejes, prometiste estar conmigo todo el tiempo-

Los sollozos de la morena llenaban la estancia y todos ahí miraban la escena sin saber muy bien cómo proceder, Yuri tomo aire para darse el valor de caminar a donde se encontraba su cuñada, pero fue detenido por Viktor, que solo negó con la cabeza y le hizo seguir mirando.

"Maldito sádico, no me sorprende que quiera seguir viendo" maldijo mentalmente al mayor, pero al poco tiempo, el chico que acompañaba a Katsuki se acercó a Sara y le extendió un pañuelo, para después ofrecerle la mano y levantarla.

Cuanto no daría porque eso fuera suficiente para despertar a Mickey, aun recordaba la sobreprotección que este tenía con su hermana, pero en ese instante Viktor apretó el agarre en su hombro, volteo dispuesto a reclamarle, pero le sorprendió ver en su cara la mirada de un depredador, como si esperara el momento indicado para saltarle a su presa, y el Omega en ese momento fue consiente que el chico japonés era el destinatario de tales miradas, por eso su primo le había detenido, estaba buscando un momento, una vía libre para acercarse al otro que se notaba solitario e incómodo, y más sin el ahora acompañante de Sara.

Quería decirle que era mala idea, que amabas familias podían entrar en guerra por ello, pero cuando vio como el de ojos azules gesticulaba con los labios un _Bingo_ supo que ya no había nada más que hacer, así que solo observo como el Alpha rodeaba a todo el mundo, para aparecer a la espalda del Katsuki y susurrarle algo, consiguiendo que el más bajo frunciera el ceño antes de que el otro asiático dejara a Sara y acercándose a la pareja, tomara a su amigo del brazo y le jalara lejos de ahí y de nuevo cerca de la gemela, dejando al Nikiforov con la palabra en la boca, todo un espectáculo.

-Yuri- el rubio se sobresaltó, no le había oído acercarse, de nuevo -tengo algo que hablar contigo, ¿me acompañas?-

Asintió y de nuevo dejaron la habitación, más tranquilos con la presencia de la Crispino en la sala, para poder entrar en una habitación vacía tres puertas más alejadas de donde se llevaba a cabo el funeral.

-¿Que sucede Emil?-

-Sé que es absurdo mencionarlo ahora, pero creo que es justo que sepas, que bueno…lo siento, no debí comportarme de la manera en que lo hice-

-Está bien, no es culpa tuya, estabas enojado, lo entiendo-

-Aun así-

Ambos se miraron, entendiendo las palabras no dichas en los ojos del otro, así que Emil solo se acercó, poniendo una mano en el hombro derecho de Yuri, cerca de la marca que se desvanecería de poco en poco, mirando como el otro luchaba por no romperse.

-Sabes, aún recuerdo el día que Mickey me hablo de ti, sentí tantos celos, porque supe que lo perdía, pero no te culpo por enamorarte de él, digo, podía parecer un idiota, pero era tan fiel, y dedicado, y leal, y amoroso- soltaba Emil con tono un poco soñador.

-Lo sé, recuerdo bien como se comportaba conmigo, lo peor, sus cualidades eran tan obvias que no pude más que querer pasar más tiempo con él y demostrarle que yo podía hacerlo muy feliz- y entre líneas había un, lo siento por quitártelo.

-Quédate aquí el tiempo que necesites, Sara y yo nos encargaremos- termino por decir, saliendo del cuarto. Eso pareció quitar un peso de encima a ambos.

Yuri agradeció el gesto del otro, pero aun así, volvió a caminar al baño, necesitaba enjuagarse el rostro que seguro estaba hecho un desastre por las lágrimas, entro al baño y abrió el grifo, llenando sus manos de agua y echándola sobre su rostro, estaba fría y eso le ayudo a despejarse un poco.

Cerro la llave cuando se sintió ya compuesto, pero la puerta siendo abierta llamo su atención, topándose con la seria mirada del Altin, y el de ojos verdes le regreso una igual.

-Plisetsky, ¿Cómo estás?- pregunto en tono cordial, un poco asombrado, y también fascinado, de la mirada que le dirigió.

-No creo que sea de tu incumbencia, cierto- hablo por el dolor de la perdida -por cierto, ¿Dónde está tu trofeo?- y aun cuando el tono era cortante, todo el mundo sabía que Otabek no era un bastardo sin corazón, contrario a Viktor, pero el Omega canadiense era la muestra clara del poder que la familia Altin tenía, después de todo, ellos habían acabado con una de las principales familias del país del norte de América.

-Lo deje descansando, creo que está demasiado agotado- respondió sin pisca de duda ni molestia, cada vez más fascinado con el Omega enfrente suyo.

Yuri asintió antes de separarse del lavabo y pasar junto al Alpha, tenía mucho trabajo que hacer, uno de ellos, despedirse de manera formal de su esposo.


	2. Chapter 2

Hola, aqui el segundo capitulo del fic, este fue escrito por Aruretto-san, espero lo disfruten.

* * *

Hay bromas que no deben de hacerse

Yuri regresó a la sala principal donde se encontraba todo mundo reunido, de inmediato, las miradas se posaron sobre el rubio, éste solo se limitó a acercarse a Sara y darle el pésame, ella solo lo miro y volvió a sumergirse en lágrimas mientras abrazaba al Omega dandole, de igual manera, el pésame correspondiente.

Después de unos instantes, ambos se separaron de dicho abrazo, Plisetsky suspiró profundamente y se dirigió al podio que se encontraba al lado del ataúd de Michele.

Buenas tardes- se le corto un poco la voz, pero trato de recobrar la compostura- realmente estoy muy agradecido de que estén todos aquí, pero estoy aún más agradecido de que puedan estar juntos sin la necesidad de causar algún alboroto

Una ligera risa, llena de ironía, se escuchó en aquella sala, aunque fue una risa sarcástica o melancólica para la gran mayoría de las personas que se encontraban reunidas.

Como muchos saben, fuí compañero de vida de Michele Crispino, él era un hombre que siempre ponía primero a su familia y hasta podría perder la cabeza por ellos- su mirada se posó en Sara- pero también tenía una mente ágil y calculadora para los negocios. Sin embargo, nunca perdió el sentido del humor, siempre haciendo bromas para aligerar el peso de nuestro trabajo, para separar un poco a nuestras mentes de lo que implica estar envuelto en la mafia. Sin lugar a dudas fue un hombre fuera de lo común dentro del bajo mundo y lamentablemente...- hizo una pequeña pausa, no quería llorar frente a todos ellos- … lamentablemente, Michele murió y hoy, 3 días después de su muerte y como dicta la tradición rusa, le diremos adiós a su cuerpo físico.

Yuri tomó un pequeño vaso con vodka, cada uno de los invitados tenían un vaso con el mismo contenido, solo quedaba hacer el brindis final.

Te agradezco por estos hermosos 2 años a tu lado y espero encontrarte en la otra vida, si es que existe. VASHE ZDOROVIE! (a su salud!)

Los presentes repitieron la misma frase y dieron fondo a la copa en sus manos, seguidos de un sonoro aplauso de despedida para Mickey. Todos los reunidos ahí, fueron directamente a sus vehículos para trasladarse al cementerio "familiar", a pesar de que el moreno no era parte oficial de la mafia rusa, tenía un vínculo muy fuerte con uno de los miembros y sería tratado de la misma manera que un familiar más, esas eran órdenes directas del mismísimo Viktor Nikiforov, podía ser frio y calculador con todo el mundo, pero al final de cuentas Crispino fue uno de sus mejores amigos y fue él quien unió a su primo Yuri con Michele.

Después de una corta ceremonia en el cementerio oficial, había llegado la hora de enterrarlo. El rubio miró el interior del ataúd una vez más para grabar ese hermoso rostro en su memoria, para recordar que alguna vez ese hombre estuvo lleno de vida, que una vez amó y fue amado, para llenar su corazón de él y solo de él.

Unas horas después, Yuri se encontraba en su departamento, aquel que compartió con el italiano durante el último año. El Omega no dejaba de pensar en su Alpha y mientras tomaba una ducha, se dio cuenta que la marca que lo hacía perteneciente al moreno… estaba casi por desaparecer "está sucediendo demasiado rápido" pensó mientras se tiraba en el piso de la ducha, no dejaba de llorar, no podía comer, todo le recordaba al gran amor de su vida, pero sabía que no volvería y que él estaba vivo, "vivir suena como un chiste ahora" pensó.

Se puso una pijama y se metió en la cama, abrazando a la antigua almohada de su ahora fallecida pareja, aún no era lo suficientemente fuerte para deshacerse de sus cosas aunque el jefe de los Nikiforov dijo que mandaría a Masaomi o a Chris para ayudarle a guardar todo lo que no le fuera útil "esos dos siempre obedecen ciegamente a Vitya" fue lo último que pensó antes de caer en las garras de morfeo que, en las últimas 2 noches, era el lugar del que no quería salir.

No pudo evitar soñar con el día en que conoció a Mickey, y con toda su historia juntos, fue todo muy breve, muy rápido, pero fue más de lo que podía haber esperado. Nunca vivió acomplejado por su condición de Omega, pero él mismo sabía de las diferencias de estatus que había entre un Alpha y un Omega y jamás se le había tratado de una forma en que… en que él fuera una prioridad.

En aquella época, Yuratchka tenía 18 años, y no era tomado en cuenta dentro de la mafia, Viktor siempre lo trataba como un sirviente, pero solo con el fin de entretenerse, nunca con el fin de ayudar a la familia, al clan.

Viktor, solo una vez, por favor, dame una oportunidad, te demostrare que soy más que un maldito chico de los recados

¿entiendes que eres un Omega, no? si te doy cargos más importantes, los Betas se podrían revelar - dijo con un tono muy fingido a asustado

como si no conociera tu sadismo, se que disfrutas poniendo en su lugar a esos ineptos.

Viktor sonrió con resignación al mismo tiempo que sus ojos brillaban por esperar una nueva oportunidad de humillar a algún idiota que quisiera pasarse de listo -creo que me conoces muy bien Yura… está bien, creo que tengo el trabajo perfecto para tus habilidades

¿es encerio? -sonrío cual niño recibe un juguete.

por supuesto- dijo sonriendo enormemente- ¿vez el paquete en la mesa? -dijo señalando una pequeña mochila- necesito que vayas a las oficinas centrales de Crispino COM y entreges eso al gerente general, él es uno de nuestros mayores inversores, no cometas ningún error y ten cuidado con el paquete, el contenido es muy delicado- dio media vuelta, dispuesto a salir del lugar.

¿y si no me dejan entrar? -preguntó un Yuri, nervioso pero ansioso por su primer trabajo.

Yura, Yura, Yura -dijo el jefe de los Nikiforov con tono burlón- en este país, cuando mencionas el apellido "Nikiforov" muchas puertas se abren, recuerdalo- salió del lugar, no sin antes darle un guillo, muestra de que estaba tramando algo.

Pero eso no importaba en este instante, el joven Plisetsky estaba apunto de hacer uno de sus más grandes trabajos. Tomó el paquete por una de las agarraderas y se dispuso a ir al gran edificio, pidió a uno de los choferes de Viktor que lo llevara.

¿estas loco? ¿crees que voy a llevar a un Omega a donde me diga? aprende tu lugar Plisetsky. -dijo aquel hombre

Mi condición no tiene nada que ver aquí, el Jefe me encomendó una misión

ohhh claro -dijo irónicamente- pero suponiendo que dices la verdad, no estaría de más que me regreses el favor, con ese culo de Omega que tienes- tomó al menor por la barbilla.

Yuratchka sonrío- por supuesto que te voy a devolver el favor- se acercó más al hombre- ¡te daré lo que te mereces!- seguido de esa frase, el rubio le dio una patada en los huevos al hombre regordete -es por eso que odio a los putos Alphas, son escoria

¡pagaras por esto Plisetsky!- dijo aquel hombre retorciéndose de dolor mientras que un Yuri muy enojado salió de escena.

al no poder utilizar el transporte privado de la corporación, Yura decidió tomar el transporte público, no era la primera vez que suceden este tipo de cosas, estaba bastante acostumbrado.

Cuando llegó al lugar, quedó sorprendido, era un edificio enorme, además, tenían muy buen gusto para la decoración. Después de admirar el lugar por unos instantes fue directamente con la señorita de recepción.

Disculpe, tengo que pasar con el señor…- "¿cual era su nombre?"- ¿Crispino?, si, con el señor Crispino.

¿Tiene cita programada? -preguntó la joven de ojos cafes, barriendo con la mirada el joven frente a ella -no puede pasar si no tiene una cita.

No tengo una pero vengo de parte del grupo Nikiforov- Yuri mostró la mochila que contaba con el emblema de la Familia.

La joven pareció palidecer en el instante -permítame un instante- la joven no paraba de temblar mientras trataba de comunicarse a la oficina principal -Jefe, hay una persona que dice ser mandada por el grupo Nikiforov… si, de inmediato. Puede pasar, tome el ascensor y precione al piso más alto.

ohhh, muchas gracias- dijo el rubio antes de retomar su misión. Tomó el ascensor y esperó a que este lo llevara a su destino.

Una vez en el lugar y sin perder más tiempo, dió ligeros golpes en la puerta, los cuales, fueron seguidos de un "adelante" que se escuchó desde el interior de la sala. El joven entró haciendo el menor de los ruidos, cerró la puerta y encontró a una persona sentada en una silla que estaba de espaldas al escritorio y a él mismo.

Eres la persona que envió Viktor ¿verdad?, ¿cuál es el menú de hoy?, no espera, prefiero que primero hablemos de tu contrato- mencionó la persona que se encontraba en aquella silla al mismo tiempo que revisaba atentamente unos documentos- toma asiento por favor.

¿menú? ¿contrato? yo no escuche nada de eso -dijo un Yuri confundido, con la voz más rasposa que podía hacer un adolecente de 18 años.

La persona que se encontraba al otro lado de la sala, dejó inmediatamente de hacer sus actividades, todo para voltear a ver al joven que aún se encontraba de pie, lo observó de arriba a abajo unas 5 veces sin exagerar -¿eres un hombre?

por supuesto que soy hombre idiota, ahora explicame de que tanta mierda estabas hablando hace un momento.

Espera, el confundido aquí soy yo, se supone que Viktor quedó de… ¡ese bastardo!, espera un momento- el moreno tomó su celular y marco un numero- ¡Nikiforov bastardo! nuevamente jugando tus estúpidas bromas- el Joven de ojos verdes quedó sorprendido, nunca había escuchado que se expresaran así de su primo y mucho menos que se lo dijeran directamente.- ¿crees que esto es una broma? habíamos quedado en un trato

 _No es nada del otro mundo, cumpli con mi parte del trato, querias comida casera y alguien que pudiera modelar tus nuevos productos y yo cumpli_ \- dijo el Ruso a través del teléfono.

No te hagas el inocente Viktor, muy bien sabes que esta es una compañía de productos para MUJERES, ¿por qué demonios me mandas a un hombre? tu imbecil.

 _Para con tus crueles palabras_ -dijo en un falso tono de dolor- _nunca te dije que mandaría a una mujer, solo dije que tenía a la persona indicada para hacer lucir a tus productos y eso mande, además, la otra noche te quejaste por qué no tenías novia y querías que te presentara a alguien ¿quién mejor que mi primo?, te puedo asegurar que tiene más atractivo que todas tus modelos juntas. Ohh, tengo que irme, el deber me llama, chao._

¿Tu primo? espera, Viktor, Viktor Nikiforov. ahhh ¡maldición!- dijo un Crispino muy frustrado. Miró nuevamente al rubio que seguía de pie. se dirigió a donde mismo. -vamos, toma asiento- suspiro -¿cuál es tu nombre?

Este aceptó su oferta y se sentó enfrente del moreno- Yuri Plisetsky

¿No tienes el apellido Nikiforov? ¿eres su primo no?

Soy de la segunda rama familiar, soy hijo de la hermana del padre de Viktor, no herede el apellido principal, pero mi madre se casó con el jefe de la banda Plitsetsky para juntar a los clanes.

¿no deberías ser tú, entonces, el que lidere a los clanes entonces?

Bueno, el jefe siempre fue el viejo Nikiforov, además, nadie seguiría a un Omega- cualquiera diría que con esa frase, Yuri apartó los ojos, pero fue todo lo contrario tenía la mirada directamente a la del oji violeta.

Tienes una gran mirada, digna de alguien que pertenece a los bajos mundos.- Se miraron fijamente a los ojos por un momento -bueno, el punto aquí es…

Eres uno de los más grandes inversores en nuestro grupo ¿no?

Así es y como "pago" siempre le pido favores a ese idiota, en esta ocasión fue que me mandara comida gratis de su restaurante privado y que pudiera mandar a alguien que fuera la nueva imagen de la línea que está por sacar esta empresa, como puedes ver, Viktor mando ambas cosas

Yuri volteo a ver la comida y después de un segundo, entendió quién era ese "alguien"

¿Hahhh?, estan locos si creen que voy a hacerle de modelo. No, absolutamente no.

Yo no te quiero obligar a nada, pero él dijo que mandaría a alguien y era uno de sus mejores integrantes.

"uno de sus mejores integrantes" el ojiverde solo pudo pensar en esas 5 palabras. -Bueno, al final de cuentas Viktor me encomendó esta misión personalmente, quiere decir que confía completamente en mi jajajaja-rió nerviosamente

claro, claro. Bueno, ya que vas a hacer el trabajo, mucho gusto, mi nombre es Michele Crispino, soy gerente general de Crispino COM, tengo 22 años y espero poder trabajar contigo- extendió la mano hacia el rubio acompañada de una muy linda sonrisa.

Yuri observó por un momento el rostro del moreno, algo le llamó la atención, aunque en el momento no supo que era, extendió su palma hasta chocar con el contrario.

será todo un placer.

A partir de ese momento, Yuratchka y Mickey se veían de manera muy regular, hubo momentos en los que el menor quiso renunciar, sin embargo, el oji violeta siempre le dedico una sonrisa y la frase "te necesito" para que siguieran con el trabajo. Comían juntos, ya sea en el restaurante privado del Grupo o porque Yuri llevaba la comida directamente a la oficina del empresario. Era inexplicable, pero, había ocasiones, en que Yuri no soportaba estar con las personas y mucho menos si eran Alphas, sin embargo, Mickey nunca ha mencionado como pretexto o se ha dirigido a él como un Omega, siempre lo trata como un igual, le agrada estar al lado del moreno, podría decirse que se puede relajar a su lado, nunca había tenido una sensación igual con otra persona. Pero no todo era miel sobre hojuelas, en ocasiones, Michele se llegaba a comportar muy frío, otras lo ignoraba y hasta llegó a cancelar planes con la excusa que tenía una cita con una tal Sara. Aun cuando pasaban mucho tiempo juntos, no lo llegaba a comprender del todo.

Yuri, Yuri, oye Plisetsky- llamo un Viktor bastante molesto, todo para sacarlo de sus pensamientos.

oh ¿que pasa?

¿estas bien? necesito que estés al 100, estas cumpliendo como vínculo entre nuestra Familia y Crispino COM, no necesito más problemas y menos si son de tu parte.

si, lo siento.

no necesito palabras, quiero hechos

"cretino" -¿estas en algo importante?

no mucho, necesito ver quién reemplazará el viejo chofer

¿paso algo con el regordete infeliz?

me enteré de algunas de sus fechorías dentro del grupo, ahora mismo debe de estar muerto.

"sádico"-Bueno ¿necesitas algo de mi?

no es como que "yo" lo necesite, pero si es de urgencia que tu vayas a un lugar- le entrega unos folletos- es necesario que vayas con el medico y te hagas un chequeo general, específicamente, para saber tu desarrollo sexual.

¿mi que?, ¿por qué demonios necesitas saber eso?- un notable sonrojo inundó su rostro.

Creeme, no es porque quiera saber de tu vida sexual, que he de suponer es nula, pero ya tienes 18 años y para ser un Omega, estás muy atrasado en tus periodos de celo, no quiero que seas un Omega en celo en medio de una casa llena de Alphas ¿sabes los problemas que me traería eso?

Claro, claro, siempre soy una maldita molestia ¿verdad?, ok, cumplire con lo que dices, me largo

No lo digo por que tu seas el problema… olvídalo, haz lo que quieras

Después de una muy incómoda cita con el médico, este le dijo que no había de qué preocuparse, había Omegas que se desarrollan más lento que otros, el cual, era su caso, aun así, el médico le dió un gran paquete con inhibidores y anticonceptivos, todo contal de prepararse para el gran momento.

De camino a casa vio a una pareja tomada de la mano y en un momento dado, besandoce.

"¿algun dia Mickey me besara?, espera, ¿que demonios estas pensando Yuri? eres un idiota, él" fue el momento en que el rubio se dio cuenta, estaba enamorado del moreno, no sabe en qué momento ni en donde, pero si sabe el porqué de sus sentimientos, Crispino había sido la única persona que lo había tratado como un igual, sin discriminar, sin hacerlo menos, solo tratándolo por quien es. Al reconocer aquel sentimiento, su corazón comenzó a latir sin freno, de manera rápida y dando una sensación de miedo al ruso, pero se sintió lleno y vivo. "ahora la palabra vida suena a aventura" pensó para sí mismo. Cuando llegó a su habitación, Pyocha lo recibió y se recostó junto a él.

"ahora realmente quiero saber lo que él siente" Pensó en un plan durante toda la noche, al día siguiente se presentó en la oficina del empresario.

¿qué haces aquí Plisetsky? te dije que las sesiones de fotos habían terminado, que te llamaría cuando las fotos estuvieran listas para que las pudieras ver.

lo se, lo se, calmate, Viktor dijo que esta era la última comida, después de que termines me iré

Michele le dedicó una mirada de inconformidad, suspiro y camino hacia el ruso, -¿estás seguro de que te iras?- esas palabras lastimaron un poco al chico.

¿tantas ganas tienes de deshacerte de mí?- soltó una risa forzada, como si quisiera sonar en un chiste.- si, si, me iré, pero… te tengo una sorpresa- pondría su plan en marcha.

¿sorpresa?

bueno, un reto, una apuesta.

¿qué clase de apuesta?

no te lo diré en este momento, solo tengo que saber, ¿aceptas o no?

Crispino dudo por un momento, no estaba seguro de lo que Plisetsky se traía entre manos, pero le pareció interesante -esta bien, acepto, soy un hombre de palabra.

perfecto- hizo la mejor sonrisa que tenía- te veo mañana a las 3 en el parque central de San Petersburgo. Nos vemos.

espera, ¿qué sucede con todas estas…?- no le dio tiempo de terminar la pregunta porque aquel chico ya había salido del lugar. Aun cuando no sabía exactamente qué es lo que planeaba el chico, él también se divertiría al día siguiente, de eso estaba seguro.

Como fue lo planeado, Michele se presentó en aquel parque a las 3 de la tarde, de inmediato visualizo a Yuri el cual estaba usando un atuendo muy casual como era costumbre, pero esta vez el Italiano no era la excepción, usaba unos jeans, una camiseta negra sin estampados, un suéter ligero color gris y unos converse rojos. Cuanto Yuratchka miro al moreno, inmediatamente apartó la vista, nunca lo había visto con esa vestimenta, estaba acostumbrado a verlo siempre con trajes, pero claro, era porque estaban siempre en la oficina o en horas de trabajo. "Realmente se ve genial" pensó el rubio.

ya estoy aquí, ¿cuál es el reto entonces?- pregunto un muy confiado Michele

no es cualquier reto, es uno que nunca se te ha presentado- vió como esos ojos Violetas se iluminaban.- yo… ¡Yo te reto a pasar todo el dia conmigo y hacer todo lo que yo quiera!- lo gritó con todas sus fuerzas, como si toda esa energía fueran a causar intimidación en el contrario, éste sólo se limitó a sonreír.

¿como en una… cita?- el menor se sonrojo notoriamente, apartó la mirada y soltó una risa nerviosa.

no… no es necesariamente una cita, solo… solo quiero pasar el dia contigo… - dijo casi inaudible.

y ¿cuales son los planes?- sonrió instintivamente, el menor parecía un niño nervioso en este momento.

Yura le mostró una canasta y una manta -me gustaría tener un picnic aquí- en ningún momento cruzó mirada con el mayor, estaba completamente avergonzado.

oye ¿estás seguro que esto no es una cita? -se acercó a su oído y susurro- Yuri- era la primera vez que lo llamaba por su nombre en estos 2 meses de conocerse. Un escalofrio recorrio la espalda del menor dejando a un alterado Yuri, mientras Michele se adelantaba a encontrar un lugar con bastante sombra, para poder continuar con los planes del dia.

Pasados unos minutos y ya acomodadas las cosas, ambos se dispusieron a disfrutar lo que el rubio había preparado, no eran cosas del otro mundo, unos sándwiches, fruta y jugo eran algunas de las cosas que se encontraban en aquella canasta. El moreno comía en total calma, parecía que nadie podía sacarlo de aquel nirvana en el que se encontraba, por el contrario, el ruso solo estaba al pendiente de los movimientos del contrario, no se relajaba en ningún instante, pero lo que le agregaba estrés a la situación, es que no habían intercambiado ninguna palabra desde que tomaron lugar, podría hasta decirse que el mayor estaba ignorando por completo a Yura.

Mi..Michele ¿puedo preguntarte algo?

Dejame decirte que ya haz hecho una pregunta- dijo sin ni siquiera mirarlo, disfrutando de una dulce manzana

"no es a lo que me refiero, idiota"- no, mi pregunta va más relacionada a ¿que impresión tienes sobre m…? - su pregunta fue interrumpida por una uva que fue puesta en su boca, directamente de las manos del moreno.

Vamos, come, no creerás que yo puedo comerme todo esto ¿o si?

Yuri solo lo miro en señal de reclamo y con un evidente sonrojo en sus mejillas, pero siguió las instrucciones que su superior le había dicho, comió lo que suponía, podría ser su parte de aquella canasta.

Al paso del día, yendo de un lugar a otro, de tienda en tienda y de calle en calle, Michele se comportó igual de distante que en el picnic, aun con los intentos del rubio por hacer una conversación, el mayor solo se limitaba a dar respuestas como "esta bien, te queda bien, lo que tu quieras, no lo quiero, no me interesa". Yuri llegó a la dura conclusión de que esto podía resultar muy aburrido para el mayor, o peor aún, que él mismo no estaba poniendo el suficiente esfuerzo para que el contrario pudiera disfrutar del día.

Espera Plisetsky, tengo una llamada- ahí iba de nuevo, llamándolo por su apellido. Se detuvieron en mitad de la calle mientras el moreno respondía- ohh Sara ¿recibiste mi mensaje?-Yuri hizo una mueca al escuchar ese nombre- claro, te vere la proxima semana en mi casa, no representa ningún problema, eres mi persona número uno en este momento…. oye, sabes que eres lo más importante para mi…. si, te amo.

El rubio no pudo seguir escuchando la conversación, se dispuso a caminar y dejar que el mayor hablara con "su persona número 1", le dolía el pecho, pero era su culpa y solo su culpa, por haberse hecho falsas ilusiones con el moreno "¿como puede llegar a pensar que el me correspondía? soy un Omega por Dios, lo más seguro es que esa tal Sara sea también una Alpha y, ellos dos…"

Yuri- dijo alguien tomándolo por el brazo- ¿a dónde crees que vas? ¿por qué no esperaste a que terminara mi llamada?- el moreno se notaba algo agitado, se notaba que había corrido para encontrarlo y alcanzarlo.

voy a casa-susurro

¿sin despedirte?, ¿sin ponerle fin a esta cita?

¿cual cita?, todo este tiempo has estado desinteresado en esto, el único que ha disfrutado soy yo, tu solo has sido el tonto que sigue mis idio…- no pudo continuar porque unos labios se posicionaron sobre los de él.

¿ya estás más calmado?- el rubio no contestó- vamos a otro lugar, te sentirás mejor.

Crispino tomo de la mano al contrario y lo dirijo hasta un edificio, el cual tenía escritas la palabra "Hotel", aun con esto, el menor no reaccionó hasta que estaban en la puerta de una de las habitaciones.

¿qué demonios hacemos aquí?

tu solo entra- abrió la puerta y empujó al menor dentro de la habitación.

La sorpresa más grande, no fue necesariamente que estuvieran en un hotel, sino que la habitación estaba totalmente ambientada con música erótica, champagne, y un camino de pétalos de rosas rojas que iban desde la entrada hasta la cama, incluso en la cama había más pétalos de rosas.

¿qué significa todo esto?, no entiendo nada- el rubio no aguantaba más, no comprendía nada de lo que había pasado en todo el dia, y esto solo venia a alborotar el poco entendimiento que le quedaba

pues- Michele lo tomó de las manos- es mi confesión

sigo sin entender

Yuri, el tiempo que hemos pasado juntos ha sido muy precioso para mi, no estoy seguro si esto que siento es amor- dijo con resignación- pero si se que siento una gran atracción hacia ti, hay veces en que juraría que despides un ligero aroma a dulces, no lo se y tampoco lo entiendo, lo unico que tengo claro, es que me gustaría pasar más tiempo contigo- acercó sus manos hasta llegar a besar las del contrario- y no se de qué otra manera hacerlo que, haciéndote mío en más de una forma, no planeo obligarte, solo quiero que demos el primer paso.

sigo sin entender- estaba al borde de las lágrimas- hace un momento hablabas con una chica y le decías que la amabas

bueno, es comprensible que ame a mi "hermana"- dijo con una ligera risa

¿hermana? eso quiere decir ¿que estuviste jugando conmigo durante todo el dia?-le reclamo

tu comenzaste al querer retarme, Viktor me dijo que habías estado raro durante todo el dia anterior, aunque no sabía exactamente qué planeabas, me imagine que esta podía ser una opción.

tu idiota-dijo soltándose del agarre- ¿sabes lo preocupado que estuve durante todo el dia? ¿lo mal que me sentí?

lo se, lo se, solo quería jugar un poco contigo-volvió a tomar sus manos- y… tener una "sorpresa" para ti.

Lentamente se acercó nuevamente a los labios de Yuri y deposito un beso lento pero lleno de necesidad, solo Mickey sabía cuánto había resistido por besarlo y no solo eso, durante las sesiones de fotos, Yura hacia caras que lo tentaban, quería verlo hacer esas mismas reacciones en su cama, mientras lo hacía suyo. Plisetsky estaba plasmado, pero reaccionando a los besos de Michele, a sus caricias, que poco a poco se hacían más atrevidas. De un momento a otro, el olor de Yuri comenzó a ser más intenso, más embriagante y el moreno lo noto de inmediato, el comenzó a querer hacerlo suyo aquí y ahora, sin importarle los demás.

Yuri, ¿que te pasa?¿qué está pasando?- lo observo un momento, sus pupilas dilatadas, sonrojado, un poco confundido- ¿estas en celo?- dijo con la poca cordura que le quedaba

no lo se, no lo entiendo- junto un poco más sus cuerpos- no puedo pensar en nada.

Michele no aguanto más y arrojo de una vez por todas al menor en la cama, se posiciono sobre él y le arrancó la ropa de una vez, acercó sus dedos a la entrada del menor "totalmente dilatado" fue lo que atravesó sus pensamientos los cuales fueron interrumpidos por unos pequeños quejidos.

Michele para, por favor, no lo quiero de esta manera- trato de resistirse, Crispino lo observo un momento, pero no podía ir en contra del deseo desenfrenado que sentía en ese momento.

Desabrocho sus pantalones y dejo salir su gran erección, se frotó contra el trasero del contrario por un momento, dejando que sus jugos lo bañaran. Tomó las caderas del contrario, dispuesto a entrar en el de una sola estocada, sin embargo, al observar la cara del menor, destrozada, resignada, invadida por la frustración de no poder hacer nada, Michele no sabía qué, pero algo se había movido en él, algo que le hizo recobrar la cordura por un momento, se sintió un monstruo, el peor de los canallas. Se separó de inmediato y le dio una manta para que se cubriera.

perdón, mandaré a alguien para que te ayude- fue lo único que logró articular antes de salir de la habitación y dejar a un muy asustado y deseoso Yuri, solo, en ese gran lugar.


	3. Chapter 3

Chicos, perdón por tardar, la verdad aun falta mas sobre este capitulo que yo escribí, pero son casi 16 hojas de word en calibri 11, así que espero me tengan paciencia, disfruten la lectura n.n

La venganza.

Yuri solo miro como el mayor salía de manera apresurada y se cubrió con la manta completamente, se había asustado mucho, creyó por un momento que sería violado, y seguramente no hubiera podido culpar al Crispino, fue culpa suya no estar preparado para el celo, pero tampoco era como si hubiera podido evitarlo.

Pero se alegro, en verdad le alegro que Michele se detuviera, eso solo le ayudaba a enamorarse mas del otro, pero eso no quitaba que la bromita que le hizo usando a su hermana le diera mucha gracia, ya después se vengaría de él.

Pero lo principal por ahora era que en verdad el italiano mandara a alguien para que le ayudar con el estúpido calor que le invadía, la sensación en su trasero era jodidamente molesta, y el hecho de querer un alfa para poder sentirse bien era repugnante hasta cierto punto, aunque todo cambiaba cuando pensaba en Michele. Cuando su mente recreo lo vivido hace un momento, y como hubiera transcurrido de no haberse negado el ruso, bueno, no podía evitar lubricar un poco más. Vergonzoso.

Aun así, suspiro de alivio cuando alguien toco la puerta, esperaba que fuera la persona que lo iba a ayudar, así que con cuidado se acercó a la puerta y abrió, encontrándose con Chris, que le extendió una bolsa.

-Qué haces aquí?- pregunto el menor con un tono de voz bajo y ronco.

-Crispino nos habló y nos explico un poco de la situación, así que te traje esto, no creo que debas tomar supresores en tu estado, así que deberías mejor aliviarte- le explicaba -mañana, cuando te sientas mejor será cuando tomes tus supresores-

Yuri temblo, que Viktor se haya enterado no podía ser nada bueno, y también le sorprendía que Michele le haya dicho a su primo sobre la situación, aun así tomo la bolsa y la abrió, cerrándola de golpe y con el rostro rojo, que mierda pensaba Chirstopher al darle algo así, maldito pervertido masoquista.

-Pero no pongas esa cara, mañana por la tarde vendré por ti, Viktor quiere hablar contigo-

Mala señal, todas las alarmas en su cabeza se prendieron, aún así, no podía escapar, por lo que solo asintió a lo dicho y volvió a cerrar la puerta, agradecia estar solo, el pensar que alguien lo vería en un estado humillante era demasiado para su orgullo.

Se acostó en la cama y se quitó la cobija con la cual había ido a recibir al Beta a la puerta mientras sacaba un dildo no muy grande de la bolsa, junto a una botella de lubricante.

Su rostro estaba de un color rojo brillante, y estaba seguro de que el calor en sus mejillas no era solo por el celo.

Aun así tomo el dildo aun con miedo, había leído en algunas paginas sobre esto, y también en libros, y a veces Chris, cuando no tenía nada mejor que hacer, le molestaba en cómo un hombre debía prepararse y cosas así.

-Maldicion!- lanzó la bolsa a la pared, dejando que todo el contenido se dispersa, aún tenía muy frescas las lecciones que el suizo le daba sobre cómo vivir su primer celo, pero no era algo que esperaba mantener con él -¿en verdad debo hacer esto?-

Volvió a mirar ambos objetos, pero su trasero estaba demasiado húmedo, y su miembro pulsaba cada vez más, y el olor de Mickey…el olor de Mickey, eso logró que el rubio mirara a todos lados encontrando el suéter del italiano en el piso, seguramente lo había dejado ahí antes de todo.

Con la duda corriendo en sus venas, se levantó y con la mayor dignidad y orgullo que pudo mantener, se arrastró a la prenda de ropa, sus piernas no respondian y seguía lubricando, suponía por ser un celo tan atrasado, aun así, estiró la mano y consiguió agarrar el suéter gris, llevándoselo a la nariz y aspirando con profundidad su fragancia.

Con debilidad y un enorme deseo de satisfacerse, su instinto más profundo le hizo llegar a la cama y al acostarse boca arriba llevo sus dedos a su entrada, sintiendo como estaba de húmeda y dilatada, incluso soltó un pequeño jadeo ante las sensaciones que llenaban su cuerpo.

Con temor, pero a la vez una completa excitación corriendo por su cuerpo, bajo su dedo índice izquierdo, tentando con mayor seguridad y con la mano derecha dejó el suéter del italiano a un lado de su cabeza para poder aspirar la fragancia sin problema, empezando a masturbarse, moviendo su mano de arriba a abajo lentamente por el tronco de su miembro, dejando que la bruma del celo lo invada y empezando a meter el dedo corazón de la izquierda lentamente en el, probando la sensación, dejando que las terminales nerviosas y la lubricación ayudarán a facilitar su trabajo, primero moviéndolo de un lado a otro y después empezando a sacarlo y meterlo.

Pero en algún momento eso le pareció poco y el índice se unió en su autoexploración, tuvo que tomar aire algunas veces, aun cuando estaba dilatado, era un poco difícil, pero apenas se acostumbró su parte inferior a la sensación, volvió a mover los dedos, abriéndose como tijeras, o sacándolos y metiéndolos, e incluso en un momento se preguntó ver que tan dentro podían llegar, mientras que su mano derecha hacia viajes desde la cabeza de su miembro, hasta sus testículos, corriéndose un poco, pero aun no lo suficiente para sentirse satisfecho,

-Michele, Michele- repetía como una mantra, mientras los jadeos empezaban a subir de volumen, y acercaba aún más su cara al suéter -mierda, no es suficiente, más, necesito más-

El anular pasó a acompañar a los otros dos dedos, y soltando un jadeo un poco adolorido, además de retener la respiración, cerró los ojos y se imaginó al Crispino, su mirada tan seria e imponente fija en él, con el cabello desordenado y el cuerpo lleno de sudor por la misma necesidad que el ruso de unirse de una vez.

-Por favor, más-

Ya sus dedos le parecían poco, y era mucho para el menor, pero no suponía que era el celo lo que le obliga a buscar satisfacerse con algo más, con la polla de un Alpha, del Alpha italiano para ser más preciso.

Esa fue la razón que le hizo tomar el lubricante y el dildo que no entendía cómo estaban ahí, pero ahora mismo lo agradecia, dudaba poder caminar, así que respiro profundo y abrió la botella, vaciando un buen contenido en su mano derecha, y empezó a cubrir el juguete con el líquido, esperando que esa cosa transparente se calentara, por que sintió la temperatura con su mano, y era demasiado fría para su gusto.

Miro cómo el dildo, de color rosa-jodido Chris, ya le haré pagar cuando esté mejor-, se cubría cada vez más del lubricante, y cuando decidió que estaba bien, se acomodo contra la cabecera de la cama, y sin querer mirar, ya era suficiente la vergüenza de hacer esto, dirigió el dildo a su parte baja y empezó a introducirla en él, lentamente y soltando jadeos de dolor y placer, después de todo, no era muy grande, pero si ocupaba más espacio que sus dedos, su mano derecha volvió a masturbarlo, buscando mitigar la incomodidad.

Dejó que su mano izquierda empezará a moverse más rápido, conforme el calor en su bajo vientre crecía, y su mano derecha empezó a imitar el ritmo de la contraria, sacando cada vez gemidos más altos, el nombre de Michele resonando en todo el cuarto, mientras que sus caderas se movían también.

-Miche..Michele!- un último gemido. Su mano y vientre se llenaron de semen, mientras espasmos recorrían todo su cuerpo.

Con cuidado saco el dildo de él, pero aun así sabía que no era suficiente, miro al techo y sonrió, de cierta manera, el decir el nombre del Alpha italiano se sentía correcto, y seguro era culpa de sus hormonas, pero pensar en el otro, cómo sería ser abrazado por ese cuerpo y, además, con sudor por la actividad que estarían haciendo. Eso fue suficiente para encenderlo de nuevo, esa sería una noche muy larga.

Cuando despertó, la luz del sol estaba en lo alto, y las persianas estaban recogidas, razón por la cual era tan molesto seguir en cama. Solo entonces se levantó de golpe, él no había abierto eso, pero se tuvo que volver a recostar, se sentía mareado y débil.

-Normal, no comiste para reponer todo lo que quemaste en tu actividad nocturna-

Yuri salto ante el acento suizo y miró furioso al rubio, no podía creer que ese Beta se mirara tan tranquilo, pero además, se notaba en la cara que quería burlarse de él!, como si fuera a permitir algo así, hizo un puchero y se levantó, o hizo el intento, sus piernas le fallaron, además de recordar el pequeño detalle de estar desnudo.

-Calmate Plisetsky, tenemos que irnos- le lanzó ropa a la cama junto a la medicina para el celo -tomate eso y vámonos, Viktor te esta esperando-

-Sal Giacometi, no pienso cambiarme con alguien aquí-

-Bien, bien, no tardes mucho-

Cuando la puerta se cerró, el Omega se permitió suspirar y empezar a vestirse, el suizo no era mala persona, pero le ponía de los nervios la lealtad que le tenía a su primo, además, sabía perfectamente que el Beta se acostaba no solo con su primo, si no también con la mano derecha de este. Pero no debía preocuparse por ello, si no por el regaño que seguro Viktor tenía preparado para el.

Cuando termino de cambiarse, con ropa que era obvio no le pertenecía-nunca usaría pantalones negros que fueran tan ajustados y una camisa azul de manga larga-salió del cuarto, encontrándose a Chris esperándolo recargado en la pared de enfrente, no se dijeron ninguna palabra y caminaron a la limusina que esperaba estacionada en la entrada.

Yuri subió en la parte trasera, mientras el suizo se ponía en la parte de copiloto, sonriendo coqueto a Masaomi, que le ignoro y volteo a ver al Omega, respirando despacio, y sonriendo cuando no noto ningún olor.

-No pongas esa cara Yuri, te aseguro que cuando oigas a Viktor te vas a sorprender-

-Eso puedes decirlo tú, pero te recuerdo que siempre me amenazaba con echarme si mi olor complicaba algo-

El Alpha solo negó con la cabeza, y decidió mantener la distancia, conocía a ambos primos lo suficiente como para saber que odiaban ser subestimados, pero también odiaban ser un estorbo. Así que decidió ignorar a ambos rubios, encendiendo el auto y manejando al penthouse de Viktor, dejo que la radio, interfiriendo la radio policial, llenará el vacío que se había formado cuando Yuri decidió ponerse los audífonos.

El viaje no fue tan largo, y cerca de quince minutos después la limusina ya estaba enfrente del exclusivo edificio de color plata, con unas enormes puertas de vidrio y el portero, algo viejo, esperando en la entrada junto al valet parking, Masaomi bajo primero, abriendo la puerta para el Omega y mirando de reojo al Beta, como advirtiéndole que no hiciera ningún movimiento en falso.

-Bienvenidos, por favor, entren- el tono formal saco al Alpha de sus pensamientos, preocupado como estaba del plan de Viktor para Yuri y Michelle.

-Aquí tienes- Masaomi extendió las llaves al más joven de los empleados -buenos días- saludó amablemente y entró después de los rubios, mirando hacia atrás, asegurándose que no pareciera hacer algo fuera de lugar.

Ninguno pronunció palabra alguna cuando subieron al elevador, solo habían respondido algunos saludos, y admiraron como el candelabro central del lobby había sido pulido, resplandeciendo de nuevo el color dorado, fuera de ahí, todo seguía igual, los sillones forrados de terciopelo rojo, las mesas de madera de caoba, lámparas también doradas combinaban con las paredes de un blanco hueso y el piso negro con algunos azulejos blancos esparcidos de manera aleatoria, y solo pidieron al empleado que saliera del elevador cuando llegaron a la mitad del edificio, después de todo, ningún empleado tenía derecho de subir hasta el piso de Nikiforov.

Cuando la chica salió, continuaron su recorrido, mirándose en los espejos pegados en las paredes del reducido espacio, pero Yuri estaba nervioso, la verdad no quería ver a su primo, sabía que se había descuidado y era completamente culpa suya que el celo le atrapará en un momento tan, ¿íntimo?.

Como fuera, en verdad no quería llegar, pero parecia que tenia todo en contra, el elevador llegó rápidamente a su destino y las puertas se abrieron, mostrando una de color negro, Masaomi se adelantó y abrió la puerta con calma, mostrando un cuarto de color negro con un gran ventanal al que Viktor, sentado imponente en su silla de cuero detrás del escritorio, les daba la espalda. Chris solo empujo a Yuri por la espalda y apenas terminó de entrar la pesada puerta se cerró detrás suyo.

-Bueno, parece que me tuvieras miedo- la voz burlona del mayor le hizo fruncir el ceño y voltear a verlo.

-Cállate, ¿qué diablos quieres?-

-Y me lo preguntas- Viktor se puso enfrente suyo dándole un golpe a la mesa -creí advertirte sobre tu celo- y acercó su rostro al Omega -pero el hecho que tu y Crispino estuvieran en una habitación contigo en celo, y no solo eso, que las personas los vieran entrar, es problemático-

Yuri ya estaba pensando en cómo evitar que el italiano terminara lastimado, pero fue sorprendido por la sonrisa de su primo, que se alejó y volvió a sentarse con tranquilidad, disfrutando de la cara de sufrimiento de Yuri, ese era Viktor, no importaba si era familia o no, les gustaba recordarles quien era el jefe, un pequeño castigo no estaría mal, que tuviera más cuidado a futuro.

-Tienes suerte que Michele sea un buen amigo mio, ademas, fue un buen Alpha y me pidió que te dejara salir con él de manera formal-

-¿Que?-

-Lo que oíste, ahora, asegúrate de que no vuelva a pasar, ¿entendido?-

Yuri solo pudo asentir aún un poco sorprendido por lo que había dicho Viktor, pero fue cuando abandonó la oscura oficina que entendió lo que sucedió, o minimo lo mas importante, Michele había pedido permiso para poder salir, de manera oficial.

Se sentía como una colegiala enamorada, aunque ni bajo tortura lo admitiría, pero en verdad sentía como si su corazón se fuera a salir de su pecho, por eso agradeció que nadie le viera cuando salto al sentir una vibración en su bolsillo trasero, apresurado saco su celular, sus ojos se iluminaron al ver el nombre en la pantalla.

-Hey-

-Hola, te escuchas mejor- la voz del otro lado se escuchó nerviosa -creo que, bueno, ¿Viktor hablo ya contigo?-

-No, digo, quería hacerlo, pero no tengo ganas de verlo- mintió, era hora de su venganza -tengo que pensar en algo para explicar lo de ayer-

-No tienes que hacerlo-

-¿Por qué no?, se perfectamente que ser un Omega es algo considerado inútil en este mundo, tengo que velar por mantenerme a flote, así que- se mantuvo en silencio, como si en verdad le costara continuar hablando -tal vez sea mejor no volver a vernos-

-¿Qué?, no!, espera, habla con Viktor, no digas cosas antes de tiempo-

-Adiós Mickey-

Colgó el celular y solo en ese momento se permitió reír a carcajadas, podría parecer cruel, pero era justo, después de todo, él le hizo creer que su hermana era su novia.

Volteo ante el pequeño aplauso que recibió, causando una sonrisita de superioridad en Plisetsky, Viktor había aplaudido su trabajo, era claro que no le importaba ser cómplice de esa pequeña broma, así que abrió su celular y pulsó un botón.

-Hey Michele, ¿no sabes nada de Yuri?, no a llegado y eso que salió del hotel hace una hora- se notaba que Viktor se divertía de lo lindo, y mas al ver como su sonrisa crecía con cada grito histérico que salía del aparato.

Yuri solo alzó una mano en despedida cuando supo que el italiano estaba en su casa, y sin molestarse por tomar una limusina-no tenía paciencia para soportar a los Betas idiotas que se creían la gran cosa-caminó con los audífonos puestos, ignorando su entorno y concentrándose en cómo sorprendería a Mickey.

Pero bueno, no todo podía ser perfecto, y eso lo pudo comprender al ver como otro Alpha estaba enfrente de la casa de su casi novio, hubiera gruñido, pero no tuvo que hacerlo cuando, al ponerse enfrente suyo, los ojos azules le miraron primero curiosos, después asombrados para terminar con clara molestia.

-¿Qué quieres?- y Yuri no obvio el acento extranjero, además de la actitud desafiante.

-No es de tu incumbencia- el Omega no se dejó intimidar, alargando la mano y tocando el timbre.

-Maldita sea Emil, ya te dije que- Crispino se detuvo en ese momento, mirando al ruso como si fuera una ilusión, antes de mover su cuerpo a un lado -Yuri, hola, pasa- invito.

Sonriendo divertido, y con superioridad al otro, entró rápidamente, dejando atrás a ambos Alphas, no tenía muchas ganas de saber quien era el chico de la barba, aunque creía haberlo visto en alguna parte, pero no debía ser muy importante.

Cuando atravesó el pasillo entró al primer cuarto que encontró, la cocina, y ahí, delante suyo, una Beta se movía tranquilamente por el lugar, su Omega interno gruño, odiaba que alguien más estuviera en el espacio íntimo de Michele, y pensaba pelear, pero la chica volteo y su sonrisa se hizo enorme.

-Entonces tu eres Yuri, ¿no?, mucho gusto, soy Sara, la hermana de Mickey-

Bueno, sabía que podía parecer raro, pero ahora que le miraba con atención lo noto, si no fuera por el color del pelo, y la obvia diferencia entre hombres y mujeres, ambos podrían confundirse muy fácilmente.

-Gemelos- soltó en un susurro, antes de que fuera empujado por Sara hasta la sala, donde fue sentado rápidamente en el sillón de una plaza.

-Exacto, tenía muchas ganas de conocerte, digo, sabía que Mickey tenía una pareja y todo, esa cara de tonto enamorado no era por nada, y cuando logre sacarle la información y enterarme que eras un Omega-

Bien, se veria mal con su futura cuñada, pero la ignoro, más concentrado en Michele que estaba entrando, aunque se veía molesto, pero no lo culpaba, el estúpido Alpha de hace rato estaba ahora tomando el brazo del italiano, y esos ojos que le hacía.

Maldita sea, ese idiota estaba enamorado de su hombre, y eso no lo permitía.

Tomo valor, mucho más de lo que creyó necesitar, y se levantó, causando que Sara se callara abruptamente y además, los dos Alphas le miraran con curiosidad, pero no le importo, y planteándose enfrente de Michele, se alzó en la punta de sus pies, jalando al otro de la corbata azul que usaba para poder besarlo.

Emil solo frunció el ceño, entendía perfectamente que a Mickey le gustara Plisetsky, era atractivo, además, era un Omega, pero eso no evitaba que sintiera celos del menor, y más al ver el beso que compartían, pero aun así no hizo nada, sabía que debía aceptar eso.

Mientras que Michele no sabía qué hacer con sus manos, pero cuando sintió como Yuri se separaba de él, lo tomó de la cintura para pegarlo a su cuerpo y no dejar de besarlo, mordiendo sus labios con necesidad, hasta que una tos les sacó de su mundo.

-Se que te alegras de verlo, pero suéltalo, no quiero ver como tienen sexo aquí-

Ambos enrojecieron y vieron a Sara con falsa molestia, pero no podían en verdad enojarse, ambos estaban felices de estar con el otro, y era algo tan obvio que Emil término sintiéndose incómodo, así que sonrió tristemente y camino al pasillo.

-Tengo que irme, los veré después-

-Espera, Emil- Sara se levantó de un salto, entendía cómo se sentía su amigo, no por nada sabía de sus sentimientos hacia su hermano -te acompaño a la puerta- terminó por decir al ver la mirada de dolor en el otro.

-¿Ya te vas?- incluso Mickey, que muchas veces se quejaba de lo pesado que era el checo se extraño por su comportamiento.

-Tengo que... nos veremos después Mickey, Sara no te molestes, quédate- sonrió a ambos hermanos, regresando su vista más seria al ruso -Plisetsky- termino por decir y salio de ahí apresuradamente.

Yuri pestaño un poco sorprendido, no recordaba nunca haber visto al otro, pero aun así había sido reconocido con facilidad, con la duda aun en sus ojos miró a Michele, esperando una respuesta a lo ultimo dicho por Emil, si no se equivocaba.

-¿Quién es él?-

-Oh, cierto, seguramente no lo reconoces-

Miro de reojo a Sara, indiferente ante su tono de diversión, aun así miró de nuevo al italiano, seguía esperando una respuesta a su pregunta.

-Es Emil Nekola, él está en los bajos mundos también, y me parece que está buscando una alianza con Viktor-

Mierda, ¿tendría que soportar a ese idiota?, como fuera, aun así asintió lo mas calmado posible y tomó a Michele del brazo, sonriendo enamorado, después podría echarle la culpa a las hormonas por su comportamiento tan cursi, ahora mismo aprovecharía al máximo el estar cerca de su Alpha, con su Omega sintiéndose pleno.

Sara solo miro a ambos, comportándose como unos recién casados y decidió retirarse lo más silenciosamente posible, no queriendo interrumpir la cálida escena.

-Pense que habias dicho algo de ya no vernos- murmuró Mickey cuando estuvieron solos, sentándose en el sillón individual de color crema con Yuri en su regazo.

-Bueno-

-Por favor, no digas de nuevo esas palabras, no tienes idea de cuanto me angustie al oír eso, y más cuando Viktor me dijo que- y fue como si acabara de recordar algo importante -maldita sea, estoy muerto, cuando él sepa que estás aquí me dirá que seguro quiero secuestrarte y entonces me meterá a una jaula y me torturara y...-

Pero Yuri puso su dedo índice en sus labios pidiéndole que guardara silencio, para después inclinarse y besarlo con dulzura, solo con él se permitiría ser alguien que diera tanta ternura como para vomitar arcoíris además de contraer diabetes.

-Fue una broma, hable con ese viejo, y me dijo que- junto su frente con la ajena -¿pediste permiso para salir conmigo?-

-¿Una broma?-

-Me lo debías por el malentendido de tu hermana-

-Touche, estamos a mano entonces- entrelazo su mano derecha con la siniestra ajena -entonces, ¿aceptas ser mi pareja, mi Omega, la mia compagna eterna?-

-Si, claro que quiero- le abrazó del cuello emocionado hasta las lágrimas, sólo por aquellas palabras.

* * *

Pronto, yo creo que en dos días terminare la siguiente parte, nos vemos despues.

Bye bye


	4. Chapter 35

Aquí esta la segunda parte que les prometí, por favor, ignoren los signos interrogativos y exclamativos, todos los que ya me han leído saben que hago eso en todos mis fics como costumbre, este también fue escrito por mi, el siguiente capitulo sera escrito por Arlett-chan, así que es normal la variación de estilo, la ropa que se menciona subiré imágenes de ella a la pagina de FB que esta en mi perfil, eso es todo n.n

* * *

Ahora, Yuri se encontraba viendo su teléfono, ya hacía una semana que ambos se habían confesado, y ahora mismo estaba esperando que Michele saliera de trabajar para poder ir a una cita, esta vez se aseguraría de que fuera algo perfecto.

-Esperaste mucho Yuri?- la voz a su espalda le hizo saltar justo como un gato, pero aun así volteo a ver al otro sonriendo.

-No demasiado, así que no te preocupes-

-Bien, en ese caso- entrelazo su mano con la ajena, sonriendo divertido al leve sonrojo que se formó en el rostro del ruso -vamos, tengo una buena idea- la mirada curiosa, y de advertencia le hizo entender que no quería sorpresas -no te preocupes, iremos a lugares tranquilos y sin tanta gente-

Yuri suspiro, más que nada intentando controlar los nervios que sentía en su cuerpo, le daba miedo pensar que esta era su primera cita, porque la del picnic no contaba, y era con Michele, si esa no era una razón para estar nervioso, pues no sabía qué más podría serlo, por eso, apretó el agarre en sus manos, buscando la seguridad que normalmente no le faltaría, pero que siempre perdía al estar en presencia del Alpha.

Michele noto sus nervios, y no pudo más que sentir un escalofrío, la ternura y el amor que sentía por Yuri era mayor de lo que pensaba, así que cerró los ojos para calmarse a él mismo y empezó a caminar, recordando mentalmente los consejos que Sara le había dado, descartando los que parecían demasiado femeninos y quedándose con otros cuantos.

Pero estaba tan metidos ambos en sus pensamientos que cuando se dieron cuenta terminaron en un pequeño parque, tal vez sería buena idea improvisar un momento, después de todo, estaban ahí para disfrutar de la presencia del otro y nada más.

-Qué te parece si nos sentamos ahí?- pregunto Mickey señalando una banquita, pero no espero respuesta y jaló al menor detrás suyo.

-Vale, vale, pero no tienes que jalarme, no voy a huir- soltó en broma Yuri, sentándose en la banca y mirando a su pareja embelesado, aun tratando de disimular.

-Si, lo siento por haberte jugado esa broma con mi hermana- se rasco la nuca incómodo con su mano libre, y llevando sus labios a la mano que tenía apresada -espero ya estar perdonado-

-Idiota- miro a otra parte, esperando que el largo de su cabello fuera suficiente para tapar su sonrojo -claro que lo estas-

El italiano sonrió y acarició los nudillos con suavidad, mirando su entorno, no había muchas personas en el lugar, y la mayoría eran parejas diferentes, así que no había problema de estar tan meloso como pudiera.

Volteo de nuevo la vista al Omega, acariciando su mejilla mientras corria un poco su cabello de la cara, llamando la atención de Yuri que le miró interrogante, pero Michele aprovechó ese momento para besarlo con suavidad, sólo uniendo sus labios y moviéndose un poco.

-Qué, qué estás haciendo?-

-Me gusta tu cabello, seria lindo si te lo dejaras largo- respondió en su lugar, una sonrisa suave naciendo en su rostro, los ojos brillando como si vieran algo muy valioso.

-Se..seria muy incomodo para mi-

-Es así?, bueno, es una lastima- y se levanto aun sonriendo de la misma manera -¿quieres una crepa?, yo invito-

-Si, una estaría bien, de chocolate y fresas!-

-Vale, espera aquí- y camino unos pocos metros al puesto de crepas que había visto antes.

-Así que cabello largo- susurro Yuri, tocando las puntas del mismo, tal vez no se veria tan mal.

-Aquí tienes- un cono de papel con su crepa dentro apareció frente a él de sorpresa.

-Gracias-

Ambos empezaron a comer, y a veces probaban un poco de la ajena, sonriendo y con Michele dando besos y pasando sus dedos por las mejillas o labios del ruso.

Después de eso decidieron simplemente caminar y empezar a hablar un poco más de sus familias, de cosas que les gustaban, cosas que odiaban, y también insultando a Viktor, y quedando ambos de acuerdo en que el Alpha ruso era un sádico de lo peor.

-Ya es tarde- soltó en algún momento Michele, mirando como un manto oscuro cubría el cielo.

-Cierto-

-Vamos, te acompañare a tu casa-

-Yo, no puedo ir a la tuya?- esa pregunta sorprendió a Crispino, que lo miro un poco sonrojado.

-No creo que sea buena idea- pero al ver el rostro triste del otro movió las manos nervioso -no quiero tocarte más de lo debido hasta casarnos!-

Vale, no tenía que gritar, ahora las pocas personas que estaban ahí le miraban como un pervertido, o riéndose por lo idiota que se veía.

-Ya, ya veo, entonces, quieres casarte conmigo?-

-Si, pero aun no, esperemos un poco más, quieres?-

Plisetsky acepto, y solo caminaron en silencio a casa del Omega, ambos demasiado avergonzados para poder hablar, pero con su corazón feliz y el Alpha y Omega ronroneando en sincronía demostrando su felicidad.

-Bueno, llegamos, nos vemos después?-

-Claro, gracias por la cita, la disfrute mucho-

-Si, yo también-

Que eran, ¿adolescentes?, eso no se quedaba así, el era Yuri Plisetsky.

Rápidamente tomó al otro del cuello de la camisa y lo jalo a su cuerpo, dándole un beso y dejando que las manos de Mickey se enredarán en sus caderas, levantándolo con un poco de esfuerzo para empotronarlo contra la pared y continuar con el contacto.

-Debería irme- soltaba el italiano entre beso y beso.

-Si, deberías- pero Yuri no soltaba el cuello de su Alpha, solo los sonidos húmedos llenaban el lugar.

-Bueno, qué vista es esta?-

Eso fue suficiente para separar a ambos y voltear como si fueran robots, encontrándose con Viktor en la puerta, sonriendo con diversión, pero el aura amenazante era suficiente para separar a cualquiera, y lo único que pudo decir Mickey fue un adiós, viendo como Yuri entraba corriendo a la casa.

-Bueno, que tengan permiso de salir no te da el derecho de casi violarlo en la puerta-

-Calla Viktor, no me vengas con que eres moralista, tu sabes mejor que yo a cuántos Omegas y Betas te has cogido con o sin su voluntad-

-Me ofendes- pero la sonrisa orgullosa demostraba lo contrario -pero entiende que Yuri es diferente, así que más te vale tener cuidado-

-Lo amo, eso es todo lo que debería importarte, lo que suceda entre Yuri y yo es asunto nuestro, pero creeme, si alguien lo daña, yo seré el primero en tomar venganza- su mirada se torno fría, y eso fue suficiente para que Viktor se sintiera satisfecho.

Ahora, un año después, Mickey se encontraba en el mismo parque donde fue su primera cita, miraba la luna que se dejaba apreciar en todo su esplendor, mientras esperaba que Yuri llegara, dentro del bolsillo donde estaba su mano, una cajita negra era apretada por el italiano.

Estaba muy nervioso, sus zapatos muhuisen negros golpeaban el pasto por los nervios, mientras que a momentos estiraba su traje Zegna color azul y miraba su reloj de muñeca, un regalo de Yuri, en verdad necesitaba controlar sus nervios.

No creía que fuera a ser rechazado, pero eso no quitaba los nervios, aun recordaba porque lo hacía, no solo el amor que tenía por el Omega ruso, también por el resto de los Alphas que le atacaban.

Por otro lado, Yuri caminaba tranquilamente a donde había sido citado, con sus pantalones negros ajustados, una camisa también negra y su chamarra animal print de Zara, regalo de Michele, esperaba que no fuera para continuar con la discusión de Emil y el, dónde habían llegado a los golpes, por suerte quien los encontró fue Sara, ella era la única que sabía todo lo que había pasado, pero prometió no decir nada.

Apretó los puños ante esto, no podía creer que el Alpha checo estuviera enamorado del italiano, más que eso, que tuviera el valor para decirle que se alejara y dejará a Michele en paz, pero no se quedó callado, primero habían sido insultos, pero cuando insinuó que era una puta, bueno, tal vez golpear a un Alpha no fuera muy inteligente, pero lo disfruto, joder, lo malo fue cuando el resto se enteró, pero Emil y el eran orgullosos, no dijeron la razón de la pelea, es más, fingieron que nunca sucedió, tal vez eso fue en lo único que estuvieron de acuerdo.

Pero sus pensamientos fueron cortados cuando se encontró con Michele, le sonreía con tanto amor que él mismo no pudo evitar regresar esa dicha sonrisa moviendo su cabello detrás de su oreja, en todo este tiempo con Mickey no había cortado demasiado su cabello y ahora le llegaba un poco arriba de media espalda.

-Llegaste-

-Perdón por tardar, Viktor me entretuvo-

-Esta bien-

-Y, ¿de qué querías hablar?-

Pero el Crispino no respondió, solo volvió a ver la luna, mientras que su mano apretaba aún más la cajita, en verdad tenía temor por decir algo que alejara al Omega de él, pero sabía que no podía simplemente quedarse callado.

-Yuri, desde que te conocí supe que eras especial, además de ser un Omega, lo cual adoro, eres alguien muy gracioso, amoroso, alguien orgulloso y que no se deja humillar por nadie, con todo el tiempo que pase a tu lado me di cuenta que te esforzaste por ser útil- al ver que lo iba a interrumpir alzó la mano y tapó la boca de Plisetsky -también amo tu apariencia física, no voy a negar eso, se que al principio no teníamos la mejor relación, además, aun ahora hemos tenido nuestras discusiones y diferencias, pero eso es normal en una pareja, y todo este tiempo que pasó me di cuenta que…te amo, en verdad lo hago, por eso- se arrodillo enfrente del menor, que tenía los ojos muy grandes y las manos en la boca -Yuri Plisetsky, te casarías conmigo?-

-Si!- el grito fue toda respuesta.

Michele aún no mostraba el anillo cuando Yuri se había lanzado sobre él para besarlo, sin importar que sus ropas se mancharan, sonriendo y riendo, mientras muchos si salían de las bocas de ambos, besándose entre cada palabra.

-Espera, tengo que ponerte esto- y mostró el anillo de titanio, hormigón y madera de Palma negra, poniéndolo en el dedo anular.

-Te amo Michele-

Dos meses después la boda se estaba celebrando, Viktor había movido demasiados hilos para tener todo listo rápidamente, era algo secreto y personal, solo los cercanos a los novios se encontraban ahí, y Michele, en su traje Urbano della Scala de tela tornasolada negra con reflejos rojos, solo sentía su corazón a punto de detenerse por los nervios.

Pero cuando Yuri entró con su traje Reimmu de color blanco todo se esfumó y lo único que miraba era el cabello rubio atado en una coleta baja, ojos verdes brillando, una sonrisa digna de un ángel, no podía más que alegrarse de casarse con el.

La verdad, no escucho nada de lo que dijo el juez, y cuando dijo sus votos sólo repitió las palabras que ya le había dicho a Yuri cuando se declaró, pero cuando fue el turno del ruso puso toda su atención.

-Sabes, cuando te conoci, te odiaba, pensé que simplemente eras como un Alpha más, alguien que se creía demasiado, pero ahora mismo y después de tantos altibajos, me doy cuenta de muchas cosas, siempre pones primero a tu familia y hasta podrías perder la cabeza por ellos, pero no me quejo, me gusta eso de ti, pero también tienes una mente ágil para los negocios. Sin embargo, nunca has perdido el sentido del humor, siempre haciendo bromas para aligerar el peso de nuestro trabajo, para separar un poco a nuestras mentes de lo que implica estar envuelto en la mafia. Sin lugar a dudas eres un hombre fuera de lo común dentro del bajo mundo- varias personas reían ante lo dicho -pero eso es lo que me hizo saber que eres la persona que mas amo y quiero a mi lado-

Michele apretó la mano de su aún prometido, como asegurándose que estaba ahí, y cuando el juez terminó su discurso, no pudo más y jalo al Omega para poder besarlo frente a todos, oyendo los aplausos del resto.

-Ahora empieza nuestra vida juntos-

-Viste a Chris y Masaomi, en verdad pensé que iba a suceder algo ahí- ambos regresaban de la fiesta en honor a su boda, aunque Yuri estaba un poco, "alegre".

-Si, bueno, entiendo que Chris siendo él no se de cuenta, pero Masaomi también parece ignorar que le gusta-

-No lo culpes, te recuerdo que Chris es-

-La puta de Viktor, lo se- Michele suspiro antes de lanzar a su esposo, Dios, esposo, que bien sonaba -pero es nuestra noche de bodas, así que el nombre de alguien más aparte del mío está prohibido-

Yuri solo hizo un pequeño puchero por ser lanzado, pero al tener encima a su esposo le hizo olvidar el resto del mundo. Alzó los brazos para jalar del cuello a Michele y empezar besarse, primero eran pequeños roces de labios, pero después sonidos de chasquidos se empezaron a oír.

Michele solo miraba al chico debajo suyo, sabía que el celo de Yuri estaba aún lejano, pero no quería arriesgar a embarazar al Omega sin platicarlo antes entre ambos. Pero ahora mismo no era tiempo de pensar en eso, así que volvió a besarlo, dejando que sus bocas se mantuvieran unidas, y en algún momento la lengua del italiano busco la manera de entrar en contacto con la lengua del ruso, y al poco tiempo lo logró, moviendo sus lenguas, volviendo ese beso en algo más lascivo.

Estuvieron un rato solo besándose, hasta que Michele se levantó y se movió a la mejilla derecha, dando suaves toques de mariposa hasta llegar al oído del otro y besarlo, chupando el lóbulo y soplando en él, consiguiendo escalofríos de parte del otro.

-Escucha, no creo detenerme ahora, así que, ¿estas seguro?-

-Vamos Michele, sí por mi fuera no hubiéramos llegado vírgenes al matrimonio, así que se hombre y empieza- decir eso le costó a Yuri mucho, su rostro rojo y desviado, no queriendo ver la cara de Michele, fue prueba suficiente de eso -joder- murmuró.

El italiano sonrió y levantando a su esposo, le hizo arrodillarse en la cama junto a él para poder quitarle el saco y chaleco blanco, tirándolo por ahí sin preocuparse, para después él mismo empezar a quitar la chaqueta y el chaleco negro, tirándolo encima de la ropa blanca.

Pero Plisetsky-Crispino no se quedaría quieto, y movió sus manos para quitarle la corbata roja y tirarla al piso, y dando besos a su cuello empezó a desabrochar su camisa.

Crispino-Plisetsky, por otro lado, disfrutaba de las atenciones del rubio, dejándose hacer un rato, pero cuando su camisa estaba desabrochada lo alejó de él, para volver a tirarlo en la cama, arrancando su corbata rosa y rompiendo los botones de la camisa negra, su Alpha estaba ansioso por unirse a su pareja, así que cuando la camisa de Yuri estuvo fuera del camino bajo su cabeza para besar sus clavículas y además empezar a succionar esa parte para dejarle marcas, y cuando los suspiros de Yuri empezaron a hacerse gemidos fue que bajó aún más, dando pequeñas lamidas a su pecho plano, y moviéndose a sus pezones, dando primero pequeños toques con sus dedos, y después tomar los pequeños botoncitos entre el índice y pulgar, apretandolos con suavidad, jalandolos y hundiéndolos, mirando como enrojecían.

-Mmm, bas..basta, deja..dejalos- las palabras salían entrecortadas de los labios rusos, que fueron tomados por su esposo antes de separarse de nuevo.

Bajo de nuevo y empezó esta vez a usar su boca y lengua para placer de Yuri, que empezó a gemir ahora más alto, la sensación era algo extraña, pero no desagradable. Así que las manos del Omega fueron del cuello a la espalda del Alpha, rasguñando cuando las descargas de placer eran más fuertes.

-Tranquilo Yuri, romperás mi camisa- soltó jadeante Michele.

-Tu culpa- aprovechó esa pausa para poder hablar -¿qué haces aun con ella puesta?-

-Bueno, creo que podrías quitármela, no?-

El Omega le tomó la palabra y con prisa le quitó la prenda de ropa, aprovechando para poder besarlo de nuevo. Cuando terminó con la camisa bajo sus manos al cinturón, y Mickey hizo lo mismo, quitándose ambos esa prenda, sus pantalones ya estaban apresando sus erecciones, así que Mickey se sentó y subió a Yuri en el, para poder mover sus caderas y que sus miembros se rozaran, sacando gemidos de satisfacción en ambos hombres.

-Yuri-

El gemido de Mickey lo descontroló, porque empezó a gemir más, para después dejarse caer y sonreírle a su esposo, invitándolo a quitarle el pantalón levantando sus piernas para que facilitara la tarea.

Michele hizo caso a eso y tomando por los muslos al otro, quitó el pantalón y el bóxer de un golpe, para poder admirar el cuerpo del Omega, de un blanco inmaculado, con las piernas cubiertas de un ligero vello rubio, además de todo eran fuertes y bien formadas, subió su vista encontrándose con el pene del ruso, no era muy grande, pero si de un color rosa y completamente erecto, rodeado de una mata de pelo rubio, pero fuera de eso, el resto del cuerpo de Yuri ya estaba lleno de marcas, eso le hizo pulsar su miembro aun más y rápidamente quitó el también su pantalón y bóxer.

-Te ves hermoso, en verdad te amo Yuri-

-Yo también te amo Michele-

Yuri también aprovecho para ver al italiano, tenía un cuerpo atlético, y de un color canela bastante atractivo, y sólo pudo echar un pequeño vistazo al pene del otro, de un tamaño considerable, más al estar erecto, y también más oscuro que su piel.

Pero no vio más, ya con el rostro, cuello y hombros eran rojos, evitando esa mirada que se le clavaba en todo el cuerpo.

-Voy a empezar- la voz grave del italiano le sobresaltó, pero asintió dando su permiso.

Fue en ese momento que sintió la mano ajena tocar su entrada, cosa que le hizo tensarse, pero pronto fue calmado por suaves palabras dichas en su oído, mientras que lubricante caía en él, para poder facilitar la tarea de dilatación.

El primer dedo no fue tan difícil y pronto se acostumbró, con el dedo corazón uniéndose fue más incómodo y tardó en acostumbrarse, pero el problema fue cuando tres dedos intentaron entrar, ya que volvió a tensarse y quiso retirarse, pero Michele subió a besarlo y le masturbo, buscando distraerlo.

Estuvieron así unos minutos hasta que Yuri movió sus caderas indicando que ya estaba bien, solo entonces Michele se separo y miro con duda a su esposo, y cuando el rubio sonrió supo que tenía permiso, así que tomo un condón y lo puso en su miembro.

En verdad el Alpha estaba desesperado, pero por su Omega tenía que comportarse, así que cuando estuvo listo y vio que el otro también le esperaba fue que se adentro en él, al principio fue difícil, así que tuvieron que ir entrando de poco en poco, y dándole tiempo para que se fuera acostumbrando a la intromisión.

Pero cuando todo termina de entrar es que ambos sonríen, mirándose con amor y entrelazando sus manos, esperando acostumbrarse a la sensación de estar unidos y cuando se sentían mejor empezaron a moverse. Primero suave, como meciéndose sobre las olas, para después transformarse en una tormenta, no saben cuanto tiempo estuvieron así, pero antes de terminar fue que Michele acercó su cara al cuello de Yuri, haciendo que el rubio al cambio de profundidad se corriera, para que en cuanto el orgasmo le golpeara terminará por morder el punto necesario para marcar al Omega.

Solo después de eso ambos se acostaron en la cama, sonriéndose y sin soltar sus manos, dejando que el silencio y sus respiraciones, menos forzadas con el pasar del tiempo, fueran lo único que llenaba la habitación.

Después de eso no todo era simple, pero lo hacían funcionar, se separaban solo cuando era necesario, pasaban el celo del menor juntos, pero aun cuidándose, ya que no estaba en sus planes tener descendencia aun, y a veces Yuri acompañaba a su esposo a carreras de autos clandestinas.

Una vida tan perfecta como podía ser para alguien que pertenecía a la mafia, aun cuando hubo un momento que Yuri se preocupo, en su ultimo celo no habían usado protección, pero decidió no mencionar nada ni recordárselo a su Alpha, no hasta tener algo seguro, oh, pero cuanto se arrepintió de eso, esa última noche.

Al igual que casi cada fin de semana acompañó a Michele a una carrera, el italiano competía siempre que podía, y para Yuri era increíble ver a su Alpha con el grado de excitación que traía correr a esa velocidad.

Casi siempre el Omega le esperaba un poco lejos de la meta, por eso cuando vio el auto italiano derrapar de manera antinatural y brusca la última curva 100 metros antes de la meta su corazón se detuvo, no, no, por favor, eso no estaba pasando.

Pero no pudo ni gritar cuando el carro dio varias vueltas, destruyéndose en el proceso, para quedar tirado en medio de la pista, causando más choques, todo fue confusión para Yuri, gritos, luces brillantes, sonidos de impacto, un poco de fuego.

No se reconoció cuando grito y corrió al auto de su Alpha, y tampoco cuando luchó contra Emil, el cual ese día había ido como espectador y evitaba que el ruso se acercara al accidente, ni cuando, al poco tiempo un equipo de limpieza sacaba los cuerpos heridos o muertos de los corredores, encontrando bajo una sábana blanca en una camilla el anillo que unía a Michele con Yuri, causando en el Omega que corriera libre del agarre del checo, sosteniendo la mano aún caliente de su esposo, desmayándose del dolor de saberlo muerto.

Eso no era justo, si había algún Dios, ojala que se pudriera en lo más profundo del infierno.


End file.
